


Seconde chance (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Second Chances
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Tom pensait rester veuf toute sa vie, comment en faire autrement puisqu'il avait tant aimé Sybil ? Pourtant, contre toute attente, sa rencontre avec la belle Lucy va peu à peu lui redonner goût à l'amour.
Relationships: Tom Branson/Lucy Smith
Kudos: 2





	Seconde chance (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par Marina Ka-Fai, j'espère que ça répondra bien à son désir, elle voulait un Tom x Lucy de Downton Abbey.

Tom n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, il avait rencontré cette belle jeune femme, Lucy en pensant qu'elle était la femme de chambre de Lady Bagshaw. En réalité elle était sa fille et unique héritière. Mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance, il était tomé sous le charme de la jeune femme avant même de savoir la vérité à son sujet. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis Sybil. Tom devait avouer que c'était troublant mais aussi délicieux. Il avait cru que plus jamais il ne tomberait amoureux mais la brunette lui avait prouvé le contraire. Ils se comprenaient car aucun d'eux ne se sentait à sa place dans la haute société. Lucy n'avait appris la réalité sur sa naissance que depuis peu de temps. L'irlandais n'avait pu ignorer les choses qui les rapprochaient, elle était la gentillesse incarnée, c'était incroyable. Tom ne pouvait nier qu'elle lui rappelait un peu sa défunte épouse. Il s'était senti coupable au début bien entendu, mais il avait fini par relativiser, malheureusement sa Sybil bien-aimée était décédée depuis sept ans, il pouvait refaire sa vie à présent, le temps du deuil était passé. Personne ne trouverait à redire si il retrouvait l'amour. Tom s'était donc laissé aller à ce nouvel émoi, décidant de profiter de cette opportunité inespérée.

* * *

Tom et Lucy se connaissaient depuis un peu plus de six mois à présent. La brune était retournée à Londres avec sa mère et Tom était resté à Downton, toutefois ils se voyaient régulièrement grâce au train. Ils échangeaient aussi de nombreuses lettres, discutant souvent de tout et de rien, simplement pour rester en contact. Parfois ils se téléphonaient, mais c'était plus rare car ils étaient sans cesse dérangés. Tom n'oubliait pas une chose essentielle : Sybil Junior. Il devait la préserver, après tout elle n'avait pas la chance d'avoir des souvenir de sa mère puisque celle-ci était morte peu après l'accouchement. Tom regarda sa fille qui était en train de jouer avec ses cousins et cousines. L'irlandais s'approcha d'elle :

-Ce week-end je vais aller à Londres ma chérie, tu resteras là d'accord ?

-Oui Papa, tu vas là-bas pour ton travail ?

-Si on veut. Tu seras sage hein ?

-Je suis toujours sage !

-Je sais ma chérie.

Il la souleva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. En réalité Tom avait pris une décision : il demanderait la main de Lucy ce week-end. Les temps avaient changé, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait sa demande à Sybil une éternité plus tôt. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de séduire, il avait eu peur de ne plus savoir comment faire. Par chance Lucy avait été très réceptive, elle n'avait pas d'expérience en la matière. L'irlandais partit préparer ses affaires pour son voyage, il partait par le train le soir-même. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien pris la bague avant de redescendre. Il déposa encore un baiser sur la joue de sa fille avant de partir. Tom s'installa dans son compartiment et sortit le journal qu'il avait pris avec lui, le trajet était rapide jusqu'à la capitale.

* * *

Lucy était nerveuse, elle attendait Tom à la gare, le train arriverait d'un instant à l'autre. Elle avait enfilé la dernière robe qu'elle s'était faite faire spécialement pour la venue de l'irlandais. C'était une robe en brocard rouge avec des motifs floraux dorés au col et en bas du jupon. La brune avait un chapeau assorti, elle s'était mise particulièrement en beauté. La brune faisait les cents pas, ses légers talons raisonnant sur le quai en pierre. Finalement le train arriva. Le cœur de la brune battait la chamade, elle parcourait la foule des yeux à la recherche de Tom. Il apparut enfin, parfait dans son costume noir et son manteau marron. Il portait un chapeau assorti à son manteau. Il s'arrêta à son niveau en souriant, manifestement heureux de la voir :

-Bonjour Lucy, vous êtes magnifique.

-Bonjour Tom. Merci, je vous retourne le compliment, vous êtes très beau et élégant vous-même.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, elle n'aimait pas les effusions de sentiments en public. Elle recula et prit simplement sa main dans la sienne :

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas nous rentrerons à pieds, nous ne sommes pas très loin.

-Bien sûr, j'aime marcher.

Ils quittèrent la gare et marchèrent tranquillement à travers la ville. Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans l'imposante demeure de Lady Bagshaw. Ils entrèrent et Lucy le mena à la chambre des invités où il dormirait pendant son séjour. La jeune femme sourit et demanda timidement :

-La chambre vous convient ?

-Bien sûr, elle est parfaite.

-Me voilà rassurée. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là.

-Je suis heureux d'être là moi aussi.

Elle se lova contre lui, jamais elle ne s'était sentie si bien de sa vie. Tom passa ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

-Il me faudra bientôt le dire à ma fille, elle va finir par se poser des questions.

-Je comprends c'est normal. Je vous laisse vous installer, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

-D'accord merci.

La brune lui sourit et le laissa seul. Elle alla vérifier son allure dans le miroir, elle voulait être absolument parfaite. Lucy devait avouer qu'elle espérait silencieusement que Tom la demande en mariage avant son départ. Elle alla voir les domestiques et leur demanda de préparer du thé et de préparer les gâteaux qui allaient avec. Lucy ne tenait pas en place, elle finit par voir Tom qui descendait. Il lui sourit et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Ils parlèrent de banalités, simplement heureux de se retrouver ensembles.

Après le dîner ce soir-là l'irlandais regarda Lucy :

-Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps, Lucy me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'épouser ?

Il mit un genoux à terre et sortit l'écrin contenant la bague qu'il avait dans sa poche. La brune écarquilla les yeux avant d'hocher la tête vigoureusement :

-Oui ! Bien sûr que j'accepte !

Il sourit et passa la magnifique bague autour de son doigt. C'était un anneau en or blanc serti d'un magnifique saphir. Tom se redressa et l'embrassa après avoir soupiré de soulagement :

-J'avais si peur que tu refuses !

-Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas accepté ? Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde ce soir, grâce à toi !

-Je ne croyais pas pouvoir être à nouveau heureux, mais je m'étais trompé.

Il caressa sa joue et sourit :

-Je pourrais me perdre dans ces magnifiques yeux.

Lucy rougit, en effet elle avait les yeux verts avec une touche de noisette très clair autour de chaque pupille. Il repoussa une courte mèche brune tombée en travers de son front. Elle sourit et l'embrassa :

-Je vous aime Tom.

-Je vous aime aussi ma chère Lucy.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et discutèrent tranquillement. Ils n'avaient pas envie de sortir, ils voulaient rester tous les deux et profiter de cette intimité qui se faisait trop rare.

* * *

Tom repartit de Londres avec regret, il aurait aimé rester auprès de sa fiancée mais c'était impossible. Il rentra donc à Downton et serra sa fille dans ses bras. Sybil enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père :

-Tu m'as manqué papa !

-Je sais, tu m'as manqué aussi ma chérie. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai demandé à Miss Lucy de m'épouser et elle a dit oui.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils :

-Ça veut dire qu'elle va être ma nouvelle maman ?

-Oui, tu vas voir elle est très gentille.

La petite hocha la tête :

-Elle va venir habiter ici ?

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie, c'est encore tout neuf comme situation. Il faut d'abord que je parle de tout ça avec tes grand-parents et tes tantes.

-Tu crois que Grand-Père et Grand-Mère vont être fâchés ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'espère que non !

Tom sourit et alla ranger ses affaires de voyage, il était content d'être rentré à la maison. Il se lava, se changea et descendit pour le dîner. Au moment du repas Robert demanda :

-Alors Tom et ce voyage à Londres ?

-J'ai demandé à Lucy Smith de m'épouser et... elle a accepté.

-Oh mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ça, félicitations !

-Merci, j'avais peur que vous ne preniez mal la nouvelle.

-Bien sûr que non. Notre regrettée Sybil nous a quittés depuis sept ans maintenant, il est temps que vous refassiez votre vie. Vous étiez trop jeune pour renoncer à jamais à l'amour. Je sais que même si vous allez vous remarier, vous n'oublierez jamais ma fille.

-Et c'est vrai, elle est dans mon esprit chaque jour que Dieu fait. Je n'ai de cesse de remercier le Ciel de m'avoir offert la chance d'avoir été son époux, même si malheureusement ça a été bien trop court.

-Et où compterez vous vivre après le mariage ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas encore songé à vrai dire.

-Sachez que si vous le désirez, Downton vous sera toujours ouvert. Après tout, vous gérez le domaine avec Mary et nous aimons vous avoir, Sybil Junior et vous, auprès de nous.

-La réciproque est vraie. Je vous remercie pour cette proposition, il faudra que je parle de cela avec Lucy.

Et sur ce, ils changèrent de sujet, tout avait été dit. Edith sourit et se pencha vers Tom pour lui murmurer :

-Entre nous je suis ravie que vous épousiez Lucy. C'est une belle jeune femme et je ne doute pas qu'elle vous rendra heureux. En plus elle a l'air d'aimer les enfants, ce qui est parfait pour notre petite Sybil qui n'a jamais connu sa vraie maman.

-C'est très gentil Edith.

-J'étais triste de vous voir toujours seul plusieurs années plus tard. Et j'espère que vous resterez vivre à Downton, j'aime vous voir lorsque je viens rendre visite à ma famille.

L'irlandais sourit, Edith avait toujours été à part, d'une gentillesse sans limite. Il était heureux qu'elle ait enfin trouvé le bonheur avec un époux qui la chérissait réellement. La blonde avait beaucoup souffert pendant sa vie, plus que beaucoup d'autres jeunes femmes de son âge. Le dîner se termina tranquillement, les discussions allant bon train.

* * *

Le jour du mariage arriva. Lucy était très nerveuse. Le mariage se passerait à Downton, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord sur ce sujet. D'ailleurs les amoureux avaient décidés de rester vivre dans l'imposante demeure après leur union. Personne à part Violet et Tom ne savaient que Lucy était en réalité une Crawley. La jeune femme arriva dans sa robe blanche. Comme elle n'avait pas de père, Robert s'était gentiment proposé de la mener jusqu'à l'autel. Ils se tenaient devant l'église, elle mourrait littéralement d'angoisse. Robert lui sourit et tapota doucement la main qu'elle avait posé sur son bras :

-Ne soyez pas si nerveuse. Vous êtes magnifique et croyez moi Tom sera un très bon époux. Il a rendu Sybil follement heureuse, et si vous avez des enfants il sera un bon père car il l'est déjà pour Sybil Junior.

-Je sais tout ça, ce n'est pas ce qui me fait peur. Ce qui m'effraie le plus c'est et si moi j'étais une mauvaise épouse ? Je veux dire... et si je ne savais pas m'y prendre avec la petite Sybil ? Et si je ne le comblais pas en tant que mari ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, être une épouse et une mère c'est comme toutes les autres choses : ça s'apprend !

-Vous croyez ?

-Bien sûr, c'est la même chose quand on devient un mari et un père, on apprend aussi. Ceux qui disent que c'est facile et que ça se fait tout seul sont des menteurs. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, il ne faut pas en faire tout un drame. Les choses viendront d'elles-même, ne vous inquiétez pas. Alors, prête pour la grande entrée ?

-Oui.

-Parfait, alors on respire profondément et on y va d'accord ?

-Oui d'accord.

Elle inspira le plus profondément possible et ils entrèrent dans l'église. C'était une magnifique bâtisse, la brune était heureuse de se marier ici. Ils commencèrent à avancer, accompagnés par l'orgue de l'église. Tom se tourna et sourit en voyant sa fiancée approcher, elle était splendide. Elle s'arrêta à son niveau et la cérémonie commença.

Les époux échangèrent les alliances et un léger baiser. Tom avait toujours sa première alliance, seulement à présent il la portait à un autre doigt. Il avait aussi récupéré celle de Sybil, il la donnerait à leur fille lorsqu'elle serait en âge de l'avoir. L'irlandais trouvait important que leur fille ait un héritage de sa mère. Le couple de nouveaux mariés quitta l'église et fut accueilli sous les applaudissements de leurs proches sur le parvis. Violet était là aussi, mais à présent elle était en fauteuil roulant et les médecins n'étaient malheureusement plus très optimistes sur sa durée de vie. La matriarche n'avait pu cacher son cancer éternellement. Elle fit signe aux époux de s'approcher ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Elle serra leurs mains unies dans les siennes et sourit :

-Je suis fière de vous, vous formez un très joli couple. Vous allez être heureux j'en suis sûre, et je suis sûre que ma petite-fille est heureuse pour vous de là où elle est.

L'irlandais sourit avec émotion, les paroles de Violet lui faisaient beaucoup de bien. Au plus profond de lui il espérait vraiment que Sybil les voyait et était heureuse pour eux. Il ne retint pas son élan et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la vieille femme :

-Merci, j'espère de tout mon cœur que c'est vrai, qu'elle pense réellement cela.

-Filez, profitez de votre vie mes enfants !

Lucy remercia Violet et ils partirent pour le dîner de mariage. La réception était merveilleuse, ils avaient tenu à ce que les domestiques soient invités eux aussi. Eux aussi l'avaient été après tout.

* * *

Le couple était donc installé à Downton. Lucy était si gentille qu'elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Même si personne n'oubliait Sybil, les Crawley appréciait la brune, ils apprenaient à la connaître au fil des jours. Elle était simple, douce et serviable. Bien qu'elle n'était plus domestique, la jeune femme demandait sans cesse ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider, ce qui faisait toujours sourire tout le monde. La brune regarda son mari qui était en grande discussion avec Mary à propos du domaine. Cora s'approcha :

-Alors je voulais vous parler de quelque chose mais ne vous sentez pas obligée d'accepter.

-D'accord.

-Je me disais que comme vous n'avez pas grand chose à faire ici vous cherchez toujours à vous occuper ce qui est une qualité. Alors je voulais vous proposer de m'accompagner dans mes devoirs disons « publiques », vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui je comprends, j'en serais honorée mais je ne sais pas si je serais vraiment à ma place. Après tout je suis la nouvelle épouse de votre gendre, je n'ai donc aucun lien direct avec vous, il serait peut-être étrange que je sois avec vous pour représenter la famille non ?

Lucy avait juré à sa mère de garder le secret à propos de ses origines, elle resterait aux yeux des Crawley Lucy Smith épouse Branson. Lucy demanda d'une petite voix :

-Et Lady Violet ?

-Oui quoi ?

-Ne devrions-nous pas lui rendre visite plus souvent ?

-Non, elle refuse qu'on la voit trop souvent, elle ne supporte pas sa nouvelle apparence. Elle sait que son état se dégrade à une vitesse incroyable et elle préfère qu'on garde de beaux souvenirs d'elle, qu'on se rappelle d'elle en pleine forme.

-Je comprends oui, mais je trouve que c'est tout triste malgré tout.

-Moi aussi, mais je ne veux pas aller contre sa volonté. Même très malade elle a toujours une langue affûtée.

-Je vois, moi je la connais depuis longtemps, peut-être acceptera-t-elle que je lui rende visite. Je ne peux m'empêcher de se dire que finir sa vie seule est une chose horrible.

-Vous êtes un ange tombé du ciel ma chère Lucy.

-Merci, ce que vous dites est très gentil.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et Tom approcha :

-Alors, de quoi parlez-vous Mesdames ? À moins que ce ne soit un secret de femmes, dans ce cas je n'insisterai pas.

-Je proposais à Lucy de m'accompagner lors de mes devoirs « publiques » et elle me proposait de rendre visite à Violet. Elle trouve qu'elle ne devrait pas finir sa vie seule.

-Oh... je suis sûr que Violet serait ravie de cette attention. Je vous laisse, je dois partir pour un rendez-vous.

Tom déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et partit. De son côté la brune regarda Cora :

-Je vous laisse discuter de votre proposition avec votre époux, pour ma part je vais aller voir Violet maintenant.

-Très bien, à plus tard alors.

-A plus tard, merci encore de votre très gentille proposition.

La brune partit et discuta avec Violet. La vieille femme lui sourit :

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie mais ne leur dites surtout pas que j'ai dit ça d'accord ?

-Bien sûr.

-C'est très gentil de vouloir tenir compagnie à une vieille femme malade qui se meurt peu à peu.

-C'est simplement normal.

Elles continuèrent de discuter, la brune évoquant la proposition de Cora et Lucy finit par partir.

* * *

Les Crawley avaient totalement accepté la jeune femme à présent. Lucy s'entendait à merveille avec Sybil, elle la considérait comme sa propre fille. De son côté la petite fille était ravie d'avoir une maman. Elles étaient très complices et Sybil passait tout son temps collée à Lucy. Tom était fier de ça, il était heureux que les deux femmes les plus importantes dans sa vie s'entendent si bien. L'irlandais pensait que Sybil et Lucy se seraient très bien entendues si elles s'étaient rencontrées. Le blond prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa, ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre. Lucy lui caressa la joue :

-Tom j'ai été voir le médecin aujourd'hui.

-Tu es malade ?

-Non, enfin j'avais quelques vertiges et quelques nausées dernièrement. Il m'a dit que j'étais enceinte.

Tom eut les larmes aux yeux, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle nouvelle. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, c'était une merveilleuse nouvelle. La brune se lova contre lui :

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous allons avoir un enfant, toi et moi, le fruit de notre amour !

Elle l'embrassa et ils fêtèrent la nouvelle en faisant l'amour. Même si Lucy n'avait aucune référence pour pouvoir comparer, elle savait que Tom était un amant incroyable. Il était à la fois doux et très passionné, c'était merveilleux. Lucy ne se sentait jamais aussi belle que lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras ou la regardait. Et lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour elle avait l'impression d'être elle-même, d'être libre. Tom avait été très doux avec elle lors de leur nuit de noces car il savait que c'était sa première fois. Il lui avait même proposé de ne rien faire si elle ne s'y sentait pas prête. Elle avait dit oui bien sûr car elle en mourrait d'envie. Il avait donc pris son temps, lui avait expliqué les choses et tout s'était bien passé. Lucy ne pourrait jamais oublier cette première nuit de bonheur dans les bras de son mari.

* * *

Plus le ventre de Lucy s'arrondissait plus Tom était nerveux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de perdre sa femme comme il avait perdu l'ancienne. Il avait peur que ça se passe mal une fois de plus. L'irlandais ne savait pas si il avait une chance incroyable, mais ses deux épouses étaient splendides pendant leur grossesse, elles avaient une beauté quasi surnaturelle. Certaines femmes prenaient du poids pendant la grossesse et devenaient grosses de partout. Sybil tout comme Lucy, elles, ne prenaient que dans le ventre et la poitrine, c'était impressionnant. Tom était chaque fois ensorcelé par leur beauté, il avait l'impression d'être marié à des créatures surnaturelles car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elles pouvaient rester si belles et parfaites dans absolument toutes les circonstances. Même quand elles étaient malades et rendaient leurs tripes elles étaient belles. Enfin, Sybil l'était lorsqu'elle était encore là. Tom soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait parfois l'impression de tromper sa première femme maintenant qu'il avait refait sa vie. Même si il ne le voulait pas c'était plus fort que lui, il comparait mentalement ses deux femmes sur beaucoup d'aspects. Mais une chose était sûre : il les aimait toutes les deux follement et sincèrement. Elles étaient toutes les deux très différentes, mais étaient aussi semblables sur bien des points. Par exemple elles étaient toutes les deux des esprits forts, même si Lucy l'était de façon bien plus discrète. Elles étaient toutes les deux intelligentes et ne supportaient pas l'injustice. Tom ne les comparait pas physiquement, il comparait seulement leur comportement, leur façon d'être. Ils étaient assis dans le jardin par cette belle journée d'été. Sybil dormait avec la tête posée sur les genoux de Lucy. Celle-ci lui caressait doucement les cheveux tout en fredonnant une chanson. Elle tourna la tête vers Tom et sourit, c'était une journée parfaite. Le blond posa sa main sur le ventre rond de sa femme et sourit, le bébé bougeait beaucoup en ce moment. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de sa femme :

-En tout cas notre bébé sera plein de vie, il est déjà très turbulent alors qu'il n'est même pas encore là !

-Oui, mais il vaut mieux ça non ?

-Oh que si !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et la journée passa tranquillement. La brune posa sa main sur celle de son époux qui était toujours sur son ventre :

-Tout se passera bien mon amour.

-Je... tu sais avec Sybil on en était aussi persuadé. Les complications sont venues après malheureusement.

-Je sais, et j'en suis désolée. J'aurais tellement aimé la connaître, elle avait l'air exceptionnelle.

-Elle l'était, mais tu l'es toi aussi ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et passa son bras autour d'elle. Lucy posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari :

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas l'oublier et c'est normal. Jamais je ne te demanderai d'oublier que tu as été heureux avec une autre femme avant moi. Je voulais aussi te dire que si parfois tu as envie de parler d'elle avec moi tu peux, je sens que tu te retiens de dire certaines choses parfois car ça doit la concerner. Mais j'aimerais qu'à partir de maintenant tu me dises ce qui te passe par l'esprit, même si c'est en rapport avec Sybil, je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire j'en serais heureuse car ainsi j'apprendrais à connaître la femme qui t'as rendu heureux avant moi, celle qui t'a offert une fille magnifique et merveilleuse.

-Mais qui malheureusement ne l'a jamais connue. Ça me désole, j'aurais aimé qu'elle voit à quel point notre fille est devenue grande et belle.

-Je sais oui, jamais je ne la remplacerai car je ne le veux pas. Je tiens à ce que Sybil Junior se rende compte que sa vraie maman était merveilleuse et qu'il faut être fière d'être sa fille, même si elle ne l'a jamais vraiment connue. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour combler son manque et son absence, pour être un substitut sans être un remplacement.

-Tu es vraiment un ange ma chérie, j'espère que tu en as conscience. Peu de femmes n'auraient une telle intelligence et un tel état d'esprit.

-Alors ce ne sont des femmes ni respectueuses ni amoureuses. Je trouve que j'ai un devoir de respect et de mémoire envers Sybil.

Tom hocha la tête et l'embrassa, il voulait stopper cette conversation car il était beaucoup trop ému. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa belle puisse être aussi merveilleuse, même si il savait qu'elle l'était. En réalité il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était aussi compréhensive et qu'elle n'était pas jalouse ou agacée par la mémoire de Sybil. Tom constatait qu'il était réellement tombé sur la perle rare, à croire que c'était même arrangé par le destin, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer retomber sur femme aussi exceptionnelle après avoir perdu Sybil. Il sourit et resserra son étreinte autour de sa femme, il était heureux à ses côtés.

* * *

Lucy était en train de prendre le thé avec Cora, Edith et Mary lorsque les premières contractions se firent sentir. Elle fut emmenée dans leur chambre pendant que Cora appelait elle-même le médecin. Tom qui était en train de discuter avec un des jardiniers fut prévenu et il accourut dans la chambre pour rejoindre sa femme. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur son front :

-Ma chérie ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer.

-Je sais.

Elle lui sourit et le médecin ne tarda pas à arriver. L'irlandais insista pour rester auprès de sa femme, il n'avait pas envie de sortir, il avait si peur que ça se passe mal une fois de plus. Pourtant malgré un long travail tout se passa très bien. Lucy donna naissance à un magnifique petit garçon qu'ils appelèrent Allen. Il avait déjà les cheveux de son père et les yeux de sa mère. Tom était sur un nuage mais il restait sur ses gardes, l'accouchement s'était bien passé aussi la première fois, c'était après que ça s'était gâté. Le médecin regarda l'irlandais :

-Cette fois est différente, je pense que ça va aller. Je reviendrais demain pour vérifier que tout se passe bien.

-Bien, merci Docteur.

-En tout cas votre fils est un beau bébé en parfaite santé.

-Merci.

Le médecin partit et Lucy sourit à Tom :

-Nous l'avons fait, nous avons un fils mon amour.

-Le plus beau bébé du monde ma chérie.

Elle sourit et il caressa sa joue :

-Tu devrais te reposer ma chérie, tu t'en es sortie comme une reine.

-Merci, je suis fière d'avoir réussi.

Lucy sourit de nouveau et s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par tout cela.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et la brune ne révéla aucun signe de complications secondaires suite à l'accouchement. Tom respirait enfin, il parvenait à retrouver le sommeil. Il n'avait pas vécu après l'accouchement, il avait eu si peur que le cauchemar de Sybil se reproduise. Mais Lucy avait eu plus de chance, la médecine était légèrement plus moderne et avait apparemment une meilleure consistance. La brune se remettait doucement, elle avait déjà meilleure mine. Contrairement à sa sœur qui avait été un bébé très calme, Allen était vif, il pleurait beaucoup. Malgré tout Lucy ne se plaignait jamais, elle n'était jamais fatiguée de s'occuper de lui. Elle avait refusait catégoriquement l'aide d'une nourrice, elle voulait tout faire elle-même. Tom et elle se relayaient la nuit lorsque leur fils se réveillaient. De son côté Sybil Junior était très contente d'avoir un petit frère, elle passait son temps à lui faire des bisous, à vérifier qu'il n'avait pas froid ou à lui chanter des comptines. Tom était très fier de sa fille, il était heureux de voir son attachement pour son jeune frère. Elle lui prêtait même ses jouets alors qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour les utiliser. Un photographe vint immortaliser le portrait de la famille Branson, Tom voulait l'avoir toujours avec lui pour quand il devait voyager. Les Crawley était très heureux de l'arrivée du petit Allen, à leurs yeux il était de la famille, ça ne changeait rien. Tom était heureux d'être avec eux et de voir à quel point ils étaient acceptés au sein de cette famille. Tom n'aurait pu imaginer en arriver là le jour où il avait vu Lucy dans la cour de Downton la première fois. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'être venu à sa rencontre pour lui expliquer où était la bonne entrée. Car cette rencontre anodine avait fait renaître en lui une étincelle qu'il avait cru éteinte à jamais. Avec Lucy la vie lui avait offert une seconde chance et il comptait bien en profiter pleinement.


End file.
